


Pray

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Other, cocky Kyle, implied needle, knock-out drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Overconfidence leads to trouble sometimes...





	Pray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celticheart72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/gifts).

> for the spoopy bingo, I'm doing this month. this was an amusing blurb for me.

Kyle reformed behind the huddled figure rocking back and forth, murmuring a prayer of some sort.

"You know, praying is not going to make me go away."

They looked up at him and Kyle's smirk fell away when he saw the gas mask on the person's face. "I know. I'm just the decoy."

Kyle heard the creak of a floorboard behind him and felt the prick of a needle, "Fuck." He felt the world wobble around him as he felt weaker and Kyle found he couldn't change to mist as he fell into unconsciousness he saw that blur of familiar red, "Asshole." He muttered as he hit the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, kudos lets me know. A comment is always loved as well.


End file.
